Reading Jamie Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: FEM!HARRY! The Weasley's, Jamie, Draco, Jamie's parents, and Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape get together to read the first five books of the Jamie Potter series. Follow along as they discover things about Jamie, the Dursley's and Voldemort that they never knew. GW/JP HG/FW (later)
1. Chapter 1

**FEM!HARRY! I'm trying something new, so please don't hate! I've read a lot of these, and thought they were cool, so I thought I'd give it a try! **

In the dusty residence of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, was full of excitement that day, as Jamie Potter had just gotten off at her trial at the Ministry of Magic, for performing a Patronus Charm to protect herself and her whale of a cousin from a dementor.

"HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!" The twins and Ginny were shouting. Molly Weasley was trying to get them to shut their traps, with little success. After a few more chants, Molly snapped.

"SHUT UP!" At that time, a flash of light erupted in the sitting room, illuminating the room they were currently in.

"What was that?" George asked while putting a protective arm around Jamie's shoulder. Fred did the same, but in a brotherly way, unlike his twin. Arthur moved into the room, wand out, and sighed in relief as he only saw five books laying on the table, with a note on the top.

"All is well, they're books. Reading books." Arthur told everyone. He picked up the note and went back to the room where everyone was currently in, and read it out loud.

**Dear everyone,**  
** For this to work out, the following people must be in the room: The Weasleys (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur), Jamie Potter, Sirius Black, Tonks, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and we will be bringing from the past, James and Lily Potter. **  
** As for the people who are not here, you all will be transported into a room in which time is stopped, and everyone will have seperate quarters, and the kitchen will be magically restocked as food runs low. There will be seperate bathrooms for the boys and girls, four for the boys, and three for the girls. **  
** Now, onto the books. They are about Jamie Potter's years through Hogwarts through her point of view. They are through the first five years, meaning that the last will be what they already went through, then part of the future. As things unfold, they are in the past, but some things can change. You will remember things that MUST be changed, and the things that can dramatically alter the future will be forgotten. **  
** Happy reading,**  
** A future daughter**

After the letter had been read, there was confusion, excitement, and nervousness. Jamie had seem to slouch into her boyfriend and brother's arms and try to disappear, while everyone else was looking at her.

Before anyone could say anything, however, there was another flash of light and they were all in a comfortable looking room. There were eight other pops and lights, and there stood Draco Malfoy, Lily and James Potter, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall, and Charlie and Percy Weasley. A lot of yelling went on. Mostly confusion, but anger, and desperation to get answers were going around as well.

Suddenly, a little girl, around the age of twelve, appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hi! I suppose you're wondering what you're all doing here." She said.

"Yes, we are." Jamie said, anger rising. She didn't want to be here if it meant reading books about her life. "Now who are you and why are you torturing me?"

"My name is Lily. That's all I'll say. But as for torturing you; no, that's not what I'm doing. They need to know. They've been in the dark for far too long." She noticed Fred, and stared for a while, until Jamie snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Lily!" Her attention snapped back. "How long are we here for?"

"Until the last book is finished. And you can't skip anything. The magic I have put on the  
boks won't allow it." She said. Before anyone could say anything else, she was gone, and the books were in her place.

"Well... who want's to read first?" Bill asked, while looking towards Jamie in concern. Hermione immediately raised her hand. Bill handed her the book and they all took their seats.

Bill sat on one side of George, who had Jamie in his lap, and Fred sat on the other side of his twin. Charlie sat next to Bill, while Percy sat on Charlie's other side. **(AN: Not going to explain where everyone else is, it'll take too much time)**

Hermione opened the book and began to read.

"**Jamie Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**"

**Hope you liked it! I sure liked writing it! The next chapter will obviously be longer! Thanks for waiting!**


	2. The Girl Who Lived

**Here's an actual chapter people! YAY! Anyway, read on!**  
**By the way, All original text belongs to JK Rowling! I did change the pronouns and name from male and Harry, to female and Jamie. **  
**I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything in it, just Jamie.**  
*****IF I MISSED ANYTHING LIKE A PRONOUN THAT STILL REMAINS MALE, PLEASE SWITCH IT IN YOUR HEAD!*****

"**Jamie ****Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"**

"Is this all we're doing?!" Malfoy asked. "Reading about little-miss-angel Potter?!"

"Shut it, Malfoy, before I shut it for you!" George threatened while his hand unconsciously moves to his wand. Malfoy shut up, knowing the rath of the Weasley twins already. Hermione sighed before continuing to read.

"Chapter one, **The Girl Who Lived."**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

That sounds absolutely dreadful!" Fred and George exclaimed in disgust.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Nonsence?" Everyone, except the teachers and Draco, asked in anger.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"WHAT?!" All the adults, and some

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

Everyone growled at the statement, especially the adults who had known Lily and James personally. Jamie kept her head down.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

All of Jamie's friends growled, and Jamie was somewhat thankful. However, she knew that, if not in this chapter, in the next chapter, it would tell about the abuse. Something she was NOT looking forward to.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

Lily and Molly shook their heads in disappointment at the parenting styles.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"He's encouraging that kind of behavior?!" Molly and Lily shouted at the same time.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

Most looked confused, but the trio, Marauders and Lily, and three professors understood.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people!**

"Excuse us, but how you dress," Fred started.

"Isn't so first class, either." George finished.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something … yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.**

"Well isn't he delightful." Ron deadpanned.

"Well you did meet him in my second year." Jamie said. The twins and Ron shivered, and  
George's arms instinctively wrapped around Jamie.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"From the looks of him when I saw him, he didn't need one." Ron said. Jamie nodded in agreement and so did the twins.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

"— **yes, their daughter, Jamie—"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"I wish..." Jamie muttered under her breath. Bill, Charlie, and the twins, however, heard. They looked at Jamie, then at each other in concern.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking … no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Jamie. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his neice was called Jamie. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Janine. Or Jasmine. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that**

Growls were heard around the room.

… **but all the same, those people in cloaks …**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle**

"He was able to get his arms around?" Jamie asked in mocking curiosity. The twins, Bill,  
Charlie, Ron, and Hermione laughed along with Jamie.

**and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"WHAT?!" Ms. Weasley screeched. No imagination was taking away a person's childhood! She glanced at Jamie, who's head was down, and swore to ask more questions about what they  
had done, or didn't do.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Won't work." James said knowingly, having been caught by the professor in that form while pranking.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

The look reminded them of the all too familiar one that they got from their transfiguration  
professor, and they shivered at the thought.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

Molly and Arthur looked repulsed. Their children's first words consisted of either mom, dad,  
or something of the sort. The exception to Fred and George. Their first word was prank,  
which had been said at the same time by them.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"Oh, they're going to give away our world one of these days." Arthur said.

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters …**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Yes, because that will end well." Lily scowled.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Lily looked sad, but remembered that she never really talked about Petunia either.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today …"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought … maybe … it was something to do with … you know … her crowd."**

"Her crowd?!" Everyone, minus the obvious, shouted. James hugged Lily for a second before  
the reading started up again.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's her name again? Jasmine, isn't it?"**

"**Jamie. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"It's the perfect name, if you ask me." George whispered in his girlfriend's ear, making shivers  
go up her spine. He missed the look from James, but Bill and Fred didn't. They shared a look  
and sniggered at the cost of their brother.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

Confusion went around the room again, and the transfiguration professor fought the urge to  
roll her eyes at their ignorance.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"You should feel honored to be related to something above your kind, you filthy-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "That will be all."

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them. …**

**How very wrong he was.**

"I wish he was right..." Jamie muttered. Only the four Weasley brothers surrounding her  
heard as they grew more concerned of the girl.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

People cheered for the man that they admired the most, who held up a hand to silence them.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

Those who didn't know, or had forgotten about, McGonagall's animagus form looked  
confused.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

Those who didn't know before, had the look of realazation as they heard who it actually was, and looked sheepish under McGonagall's stare.

"Really, now. In each of your third years, I taught you about animagi by transforming myself to start out the lesson. Where did all of that go?!"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars. … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

Those who knew the man nodded their heads.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"Dumbledore and his lemon drops." Fred and George sighed fondly. They've been in his office too many times and been offered lemon drops about as much. Their mother shot them a look that strictly said: We'll talk later.

"**A what?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched,**

As did some others in the room, minus the obvious, which made Hermione huff angrily.

"Fear of a name, only increases the fear of the thing itself!" She decided to keep reading, and was glad she did.

**but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

Hermione looked looked pleased with herself, having said something along the same lines  
just a few seconds ago.

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're too damn noble to use them." James and Sirius said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the professor. Hermione  
stiffling a laugh brought their attention to her.

"Something you would like to share, Hermione?" Sirius asked. Hermione shook her head.

"You'll see." With that, she kept reading.

"**Only because you're too — well — noble to use them."**

"Oh!" James and Sirius shouted. Everyone laughed at them and once it settled down a bit, Hermione kept reading.

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

They Weasley boys, Draco, and James looked disgusted, but sobered up with a sharp look from Professor McGonagall.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Everyone, minus Malfoy, looked depressed at the reminder. Remus and Sirius looked at their once alive friends that were temperarily there for the reading.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know … I know …" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' daughter, Jamie. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Jamie Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Jamie survive?"**

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Jamie to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

"So you're to blame for all of this!" Jamie shouted, startling Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill.  
The headmaster bowed his head sadly.

"All of what, Jamie?" George asked. Jamie went rigid, and snuggled closer into his chest,  
refusing to talk.

"**You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Jamie Potter come and live here!"**

"**It's the best place for her,"**

Jamie made a scowling noise in the back of her throat, which made Bill, Charlie, and the twins even more concerned.

**said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A LETTER?!" Molly Weasley shouted. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN A BLOODY LETTER?!" Dumbledore looked down in shame.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Jamie Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Jamie — every child in our world will know her name!"**

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"**

People understood that reasoning, but they still glared at Dumbledore.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Jamie underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing her."**

"**You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."**

Fred and George looked at Sirius, but their mother beat them to it.

"Don't even thinking about asking for one or where to get one!" The twins put their heads  
down, but not before seeing Sirius mouth that he would tell them later.

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"**Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give her here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Jamie in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Jamie and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Jamie off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Jamie gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Jamie's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Jamie," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Jamie Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley.**

George protectively wrapped his arms around her, as did Fred, and Bill and Charlie moved in closer to her as to sheild her from view of whoever or whatever wanted to hurt her.

… **She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Jamie Potter — the girl who lived!"**

Hermione closed the book and looked up. Remus stood up, gathering everyone's attention.

"Right, well. I do believe Jamie will want time with her parents. And I do believe the parents  
will want time with the boyfriend." He added smirking. Jamie looked at Remus, then her parents, in horror.

"Thanks a lot Moony!" She shouted, forgetting the twins were there.

"Yeah, Moony, thanks!" Jamie's dad and Sirius said with a smirk.

"No problem, Prongs, Padfoot."

"WAIT!" Fred shouted.

"Moony?" George asked.

"Prongs?"Fred followed.

"Padfoot?" They asked at the same time. Jamie groaned and hid her head in her boyfriend's chest.

"Jamie didn't tell you?" Remus asked in amusment. George looked down at Jamie, who was trying to sneak away, and put an arm around her middle.

"Not so fast, love. Tell us what?" He asked her. She chuckled nervously.

"Um... I'm the daughter of a Marauder?" She more asked, then told. Fred and George's eyes  
got wide, and George gently removed Jamie from his lap to kneel in front of her next to Fred,  
and they started to bow.

"We're not worthy, we're not worthy!" They chanted. The Marauders laughed, and Jamie slapped the backs of their heads, making them laugh more.

"If you want to meet your idols, they're right there!" Jamie told them. They immediately got  
up and started talking with Remus and Sirius, sensing that Jamie wanted time with her  
parents. Jamie sighed and went to them.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked nervously.

"Let's go somewhere more private, darling." Her mom said. The three of them stood up and went to the room labeled 'Lily and James' and walked in, closing and putting a silencing spell around the room.

"First of all, we approve of the boyfriend." James said. Jamie started blushing a deep red,  
much like her boyfriend's hair color.

"Second of all, we are so sorry that you had to go there." Lily told her daughter. She got  
down to eye level with her and hugged her. Jamie hugged back in an instant. They stayed like this until they heard a crash, followed by Ms. Weasley.

"FRED! GEORGE! THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING INSIDE!"

"Um," Jamie gave a chuckle. "Let's go see if everyone's still alive."

**Thanks for reading! I will have the next one up soon! I promise!**


End file.
